Ya no soy tu unico Deseo(Judick)
by SheIsaKillerQueen
Summary: Judy ya no es la misma,a sido corrompida y va a demostrar que su único deseo no es ser policía...ahora es acabar con el que le a roto el corazón 》JudyxNick《 》Historias Gore《 》Zootopia no me pertenece《


La coneja caminaba por las vacías calles de Zootopia,la lluvia caía,mojando su pelaje pero a ella no le importaba,sólo pensaba en una cosa,la traición de aquel zorro rojo. Ella apenas había llegado a las oficinas del jefe y la vio besándose con aquella "puta".  
No podía creerlo,ella lo amaba pero Aparecer él sólo la quería para jugar.

* **Flashback** *  
 _Era un nuevo día en la estación de policía en Zootopia._

 _Nick había ido a trabajar como siempre junto a su novia y compañera,Judy Hoops la coneja gris era la que siempre iba sentada en la ventanilla del metro mirando el paisaje._

 _-sabes "Carrots",me dijeron que hay dos nuevos reclutas en la Estación de policía.-le dijo Nick mirando su teléfono._

 _-enserio?.-ella preguntó sorprendía_

 _-si y sabes que es lo mejor...ya no serás la única Conejita...-le dijo acariciando su cabeza entre sus orejas._

 _-otro conejo!?-ella dijo muy emocionada.-pues...me muero por conocerlo..._

 _-pues...yo igual_

 _Al llegar al lugar saludaron a los demás y fueron a la sala donde ellos normalmente se reunían._

 _pero mientras caminaban,Judy sintió que su teléfono empezó a vibrar._

 _-oh...me están llamando...-dijo ella volteando a ver a su novio.-yo voy a contestar tu ade..._

 _Pero vio que Nick no estaba,se le hacía raro,últimamente él a estado algo distanciado de ella y pasa mucho tiempo hablando con alguien por su teléfono,como si fuera alguien importante,pero no le daba mucha importancia._  
 _No sospechaba nada malo de Nick,ella le tenía mucha confianza de hecho,sabía que era un buen chico._

 _-muy bien muchachos,hace un tiempo llegó la oficial Judy Hoops la primera coneja policía...pero ahora...vamos a tener a dos conejos policías..._

 _Todos se miraron confundidos pero se quedaron paralizados cuando escucharon la puerta principal abrir. Había una coneja Blanca como el papel con los ojos azul zafiro y un pequeño fleco negro entre sus orejas._

 _-Hola...-saludo con una extraña calma en su voz y se sentó junto a Nick y Judy._

 _-les presentó a Bonnibel Bony._

 _-hola a todos...espero llevarme bien con ustedes chicos-dijo la coneja._

 _Todos prestaron atención a las órdenes de su jefe,pero Judy podía ver que Nick se le quedaba viendo a la coneja blanca la cual parecía desinteresar lo que decía..._

 _-Nick conoces a esta tipa?-preguntó algo confundida._

 _-no...apenas la conozco...que pasa cariño,celosa?-le preguntó con una sonrisa pícara_

 _-que?-ella quedó helada por la pregunta.-NO!,por que estaría celosa?_

 _-piensas que esa Bonnibel te aleje de tu Zorrito?_

 _-OFICIAL WILD Y HOOPS!-el buey llamó su atención.-presten atención que no voy a repetir lo que dije_

 _-si jefe...-dijo Judy apenada._

 _-okay,miren,les quiero informar que se an detectado 20 ciudadanos desaparecidos en Zootopia,no se sabe que les pasa pero posiblemente es secuestro.-explicó Otto.-se an llevado a ciudadanos mamíferos tanto como depredadores y eso es raro...así que Mesa B y C,vayan a buscar en el Nort (donde estaban judy,Nick y Bonnibel) vayan a buscar al sur..._  
 _-_

 _Los días pasaron, Judy aún no se sentía cómoda junto a Bonnibel,ella siempre estaba junto a Nick,pero desde que ella llegó Nick era más distante de lo que ya era. Ya era un mes completo desdé que el zorro rojo se comportaba así...parecía que le ocultaba algo...y que ella tenía algo malo...lo sentía muy profundo._

 _Los días se volvieron semanas..._

 _Era un nuevo día,una lluvia había cubierto el cielo con agua y nubes grises._

 _-Y Nick...que opinas de Bonibel..._

 _-pues...me alegra verla...-le respondió_

 _-por que?-pregunto la ojimorada_

 _-pues no se por que no se me ocurrió decírtelo antes pero...bueno...Bonni-fue interrumpida por una motocicleta que pasó al frente de ellos en ella estaba Bonnibel junto a un animal que parecía ser un gato rojizo de ojos verdes.-Hola Judy,hola Wild._

 _-Hola "Bonbon"!-dijo Nick llamándola por su apodo._

 _-hola señores!-saludo el gato que estaba en la motocicleta._

 _-oh si hablando de eso,este es mi mejor amigo...Lou-presentó Bonnibel._

 _-mucho Gusto Lou-dijo Judy sonriendo._

 _-bueno,sólo venía a dejar a Bonnibel al trabajo,nos vemos luego!-dicho esto se fue._  
 _-_

 _-bueno,enteramos!-dijo "BonBon" al abrir las puertas y ver a sus compañeros caminar por ahí,entrando a diferentes salas._

 _-ustedes adelante si quieren, el Oficial Otto me dijo que quería verme en su oficina para unas cosas importantes-dijo la coneja de Tonos grises._

 _Nick y Bonnibel se fueron juntos a la oficina para "hablar"._

 _Después de aquella jornada laboral,logró ir a la sala._  
 _Daba pasos lentos,nada la presionaba para ir más rápido._

 _-Nick?,estas ahi?-ella abrió la puerta,pero lo único que gano fue un corazón roto._

 _Porque?,su novio estaba Besando a aquella coneja blanca._  
 _No sabía que decir nada salia de sus labios,sus orejas grises bajaron como flores marchitas y su corazón de quebró._

 _-ya suéltame Bonnibel!-grito Nick disgustado por aquel beso._

 _-tú...-ella miró furiosa a su novio.-Tú,TÚ!._

 _-no espera,Judy puedo explicarlo!-pero la Coneja lo lo escucho fue a donde el y le dio una fuerte bofetada._

 _-TÚ,NICK WILD ERES UN IDIOTA,YO CONFIÉ EN TU Y ME HACES ESTO!?,ACASO TE VALE UNA MIERDA LO QUE HICIMOS JUNTOS?!,ACASO TE VALE LO QUE SIENTO POR TI!?-ella continuó llorando.-ERES EL REY DE LOS IDIOTAS!_

 _-Judy...yo...-no pudo continuar_

 _-Es cierto lo que dicen de tu gente!,son unos idiotas!,un desgraciado!,nunca quiero volver a escuchar de ti otra vez!,Nicolás Wild!._

 _Dicho esto salió corriendo y llorando de aquel lugar._

 ***Fin del flashback***

Llorando en silencio mientras sus patas tocaban el frío pavimento.

-mi padre tenía razón.-ella decía limpiando sus lagrimas.-los zorros son unos idiotas...unos salvajes que sólo se preocupan por ellos mismos...nunca debí confiar en ese idiota...debí mandarlo a la cárcel cuando tuve la oportunidad!.

Pero sus pasos se detuvieron y sus orejas se agudizaron cuando escucho algo detrás de ella,se volteó y se puso en guardia por cualquier circunstancia. No había nada o Nadie.

-que raro...pude haber jurado que alguie estaba detrás mío...-otro sonido vino de atrás,con la misma posición de ataque pero aún no había nadie.-Quien está ahí?!,sal o tendré que usar mis armas!

-oh por favor...sólo bese a tu novio,no es gran cosa...-dijo una voz femenina muy conocida.

La ojimorada abrió los ojos por completo y miró a la coneja blanca.

-Tú!-ella la miró furiosa.

-tranquila...no vine a pelear...sólo vine a hacer algo importante...-respondió la Albina.

-que es exactamente!-dijo enfuria.

-sólo vine a hacer una cosa... **volverte salvaje...**

Antes de que pudiera responder sintió como una fina aguja entró entre su cuello,alguien estaba detrás de ella. Al sentir aquella sustancia combinada con su sangre,empezó a ver borroso y una ola de mareo llegó a su cabeza, empezó a tambalearse entre el agua y cayó al suelo,cayendo en u suelo profundo.

Lo primero que logró ver era la luz de un bombillo y luego miró su alrededor estaba en una habitación desconocida,cuando se dio cuenta de eso trató de levantarse y moverse pero estaba amarrada a una silla,trató de gritar y llamar a alguien peor una cinta en su Boca se lo impedía. Hizo tanta fuerza como pudo pero era inútil.

-rindete Judy,estas luchando en vano...-dijo una voz.

La coneja levantado la mirada y logró ver a la coneja blanca al frente de ella otra vez,esta vez la miró con odio.

-mmmm!-ella trató de hablar.

-primero,quitemoste esto!-dijo otra voz,era el amigo de Bonnibel,Lou. Se acercó a ella y le quitó la cinta.

-que quieren de mi?!,que es lo que usted e idiotas posiblemente quieren que me involucre?!-preguntó ella luchando por escapar.

-sólo esto!-Bonnibel señaló a unas inyecciones que habían en una bandeja de metal,Judy estaba en modo pánico puro.-sólo te volveremos un poco salvaje estas medicina tienen aulladores y otros cuantos químicos tranquilizantes y con eso se borrará un poco e tu memoria,tranquila no te volverás una bestia,sólo serás...diferente...y al inyectarte este líquido...nunca más volverás a ser la misma,tú mente será salvaje por siempre...

-pudrete...maldita...-ella susurro rendida.

-me temo que tú te vas a pudrir primero...-le dijo Lou agarrando una de las inyecciones.

-por que hacen esto?-preguntó Judy.

-sólo vengamos a una pobre ovejita que mandaste a la cárcel.-respondió el gato rojo.

-una ovejita?...que ...mandé a la cárcel?-dijo confundida.

Judy analizo quien era esa "ovejita"

-no espera!-ella dijo.

-saludos a la nueva Judy!-dijo Bonnibel.

- **NOOOOOOOOO!**

-Mierda!,ahora que le digo?-dijo Nick llegando al departamento de Judy.-"mira Judy Bonnibel es sólo una amiga,ella me besó a mi y a mi ni siquiera me gusto"...no Eso es demasiado simple y ella no quedará convencida.

Quedó al frente de su departamento y tocó la puerta,no tuvo respuesta.

-Judy?-la llamó,no contestó,luego notó que la puerta estaba abierta,con su pata derecha le dio vuelta a la fría manivela y vio su desordenada habitación,su cama estaba rota y con grandes rasguños,la cocina estaba sucia y su IPhone estaba tirado en el suelo. La coneja estaba recostada a una esquina de su habitación,jadeando y temblando.

-Judy?!-preguntó algo asustado,comenzó a acercarse a ella muy lentamente.

-...tú...tú...TÚ!-su voz se escuchaba horrible,estaba ronca,arrancada y parecían también jadeos.

-Judy...puedo explicar lo que pasó ayer...

-tú...jejeje...oooh...que voy a hacerte?.-ella comenzó a temblar.-...me siento tan...wow...-se levantó pero aun no lo veía a la cara.-ayer pasó algo...algo que...me hizo sentir...tan...viva...tan...real.-ella se dio la vuelta su rostro,era todo lo contrario a ella,sus ojos eran completa amarillos y sus pupilas parecían de gato,sus dientes eran filosos como navaja y en sus suaves patas habían letales garrar.

-Judy?!,que te pasó?

-ni yo lo sé...pero tú me rompiste el corazón...-ella sacó sus garras.-y ahora yo te rompere todo.

Ella saltó enzima de su novio y empezó a clavar sus garras en su pelaje,Nick trataba de quitársela de enzima pero se le era imposible. Ella llegó a la parte de arriba de su cabeza y Aruño su frente,logró detenerla cuando chocó contra la pared,golpeándola.

-cual es tu problema!?-le preguntó recuperándose de los golpes.

-mi maldito problemas es que...amó verte sufrir...y yo decido cuando esto acaba.

Ella tomó impulso y saltó enzima de él,lansandolo al suelo. Ella lo agarró de la cabeza y le dio tres cabezazos.

Nick levantó sus patas traseras y la pateo con fuerza lanzanola contra la pared.

-ahg!.-ella dijo con un jadeo de Dolor cayó al suelo rendida.

-Judy...por favor...no quiero hacerte daño...deja de hacer esto...-este le dijo acercándose débilmente a la puerta.

-jejejeje...-ella se levantó mostrando su Rostro lastimado.-esto apenas comienza!

Se puso en cuatro patas y en posición de ataque. Lista para su siguiente ataque.

Nick fue corriendo donde ella para contraatacar..pero algo lo detuvo.

Pero el Zorro salió y cerró rápidamente la puerta.

-tengo que decirles a todos!.-dicho esto salió corriendo a la estación de policía.

-Se lo digo Ofical.-dijo Benjamín mostrándole a su Jefe los expedientes que recién había llegado.

-pero esto es imposible!

-estas seguro Benjamín?.-preguntó el oso polar.

-si apenas ayer se alertaron 3 nuevos ciudadanos desconocidos.-dijo el Jaguar.

-pues podría ser que pasó lo mismo?...-preguntó el oficial.-saben el ataque de los "salvajes"

-me temo que no Señor.-respondió Benjamín.-los que an desaparecido son tanto depredadores como "presas".-explicó..

-pues que estaría pasando?-preguntó El Tigre.

-no lo sé,donde está el oficial,Wild,Hoops y Bonnibel?

-Mandé a Bonnibel a encargarse de algo y por alguna Razón,Wild y Hoops no aparecen.

Pero con apenas decir eso... Nick entró a la oficina todo cansado y lastimado,cayó al suelo todo herido y perdió la conciencia.

cuando despertó,se encontró en la enfermería.

-Oficial Wild!.-El oficial Otto apareció.-que pasó?,por que esta herido?

-Judy...me...atacó...no se que le paso...tenía los ojos amarillos y...parecía...Salvaje.

-pues...puede que ella también...-dijo una chica oveja Algo asustada.

-no...no lo creo,la Oficial Hoops es muy fuerte como para ser Secuestrada.-decía Otto mirando a la pizarra con las imágenes de los animales desaparecidos.

-y...con lo que pasó a ayer...dios...y si esto es mi culpa?.-preguntó Nick Bajando sus orejas.

-de que esta hablando Oficial Wild?.-le preguntó Benjamin.

-pues...

¡BANG!

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió...  
Un oso panda traia a alguien en sus brazos. Era un gato rojizo,parecía estar muy cansado y adolorido.

Nick lo reconoció rápidamente,era el amigo de Bonnibel,Lou.

-Oficial Otto!.-dijo el panda.-este joven nos quiere decir algo,sabe sobre Judy Hoops y Bonnibel.

Nick se incorporó y con poca fuerza fue a donde Lou.

-Rápido!,donde está Judy?!.-le preguntó preocupado.

-Estaba ayudando a Bonni con su trabajo...ya saben...pero...fuimos a la fábrica abandonada...ya saben...donde antes creaban Helado...-tomó otro fuerte respiro.-...y...encontramos a los animales desaparecidos...

-que?!-preguntaron todos asombrados.

-si...los tenían ahí metidos...y los dejaron ir...y empezaron a atacarnos...Bonnibel me dijo que fuera a buscar ayuda...

-Lou Por favor!,guíanos a donde ellos...necesito ver a Judy...

-Esta bien...pero será algo difícil...no puedo caminar bien por el ataque.-dijo Lou.

-tranquilo...iremos en los transportes y tú nos guías.-dijo Otto.

Todos iba detrás de la camioneta de Policías del Official Otto ya se en se estaba Lou dando las explicaciones.

-Okay,gira a la izquierda.-indicó Lou.

Al hacer eso los demás lo siguieron.

Pero el que estaba delante de ellos era Nick preocupado por la coneja.

-Oficial Wild,me podría responder algo?,responde Wild.-le pregunto Otto atravez de los Walkie-talkies.

-si claro,Cambió y Fuera.-este respondió.

-me podrías decir por que la oficial Hoops Salió llorando y corriendo ayer?.'-al decir eso Nick entró en una gran Tristeza,recordó lo que había pasado. Era cierto la había engañado Con Bonnibel. Y se sentía mal por eso.

-OFICIAL WILD RESPONDA!.-dijo Otto otra vez.

-pues...eso era algo de nuestra relación...por favor no pregunté sobre eso.-respondió bajando las orejas con tristeza.

-...

-ya estamos aquí!-gritó Lou.

Todos pararon alterne de una gran arquitectura,un lugar muy grande,destrozado y aún más en la parte de adentro.

-aquí debe estar La oficial Bonnibel.

-AYUDA!.-gritó una voz.

-es ella!-dijo Nick.

-Lou!?,eres tú?,Rápido ayuda.-fue interrumpida por un grito.

-rápido entremos!.

Los oficiales sacaron sus armas,por causa de Emergencias.

-Judy?!.-gritaba Nick preocupado.

-Nick!.-gritaba Bonnibel.-Judy esta aquí...pero la atacaron!,esta muy mal.

Al escuchar eso,su corazón se detuvo.

-Rápido!.-dijo el buey.

Pero cuando entraron por completo sólo vieron a Bonnibel en el suelo,parecía que estaba llorando.

-Bonbon?.-preguntó Nick acercándose a ella.

Pero su llanto se volvió rápidamente una risa malvada.

-que?...-preguntaron los demás oficiales confundidos.

-son...unos...-ella levantó la mirada.-idiotas...

-pero...pensé que...-Dio vueltas con la cabeza desesperadamente.-Donde está Ju.-fue interrumpido por la coneja Albina.

-AHORA!

Antes de poder Reaccionar,un Cerdo saltó enzima de él,mordiendo su Cabeza. Cuando Nick pudo reaccionar este lo pateo lejos con sus patas trasteras.

-queridos compañeros...les presentó...-ella perdió las luces y dejó a todos ver a sus creaciones.- a los nuevos salvajes.

Detrás de Bonnibel empezaron a salir sombras,los Oficiales y Nick Sacaron sus armas listos por cualquier cosa.  
Pero las bajaron cuando se dijeron cuenta de que aquellas sombras eran los ciudadanos desaparecidos.

Habían Osos,Pandas,Koalas,cerdos,Ovejas. Todo animal,eran "depredadores" tanto como "presas". Tenían una camisa y pantalón muy ajustados.

-19,20.-contó Otto.-aquí están todos.

-sipi y todos son mis sirvientes.-dijo Bonnibel.

-y...-Lou se levantó,quitándose las venidas que le había puesto por sus supuestas "heridas". Y se dirigió dónde La coneja,los animales que estaban cerca de ella se pusieron el Posición de ataque.

-ustedes Tranquilos.-Bonnibel los calmo y cuando Lou estaba cerca tomó su mano y este le beso la de ella.-él es de los nuestros.

-Muy bien!.-dijo una Nutria,no era Emit,este era de ojos morados

-Oficial Bony.-dijo Una oso polar.-usted hizo esto?

-oh,Claro que no!,como crees?! y simplemente encontré a estos animales salvajes e hice que hicieran todo lo que yo les ordeno?...-la coneja Albina se rió.-Obviamente yo hice todo esto!

-pero...como...pensamos que las sustancias químicas de los aulladores ya se había...-fue interrumpido por Nick quien veía a Bonnibel con Rabia.

-DONDE ESTÁ ELLA!? gritó apuntándola con su arma.

-no tienes que ser tan violento Zorrito.-ella lo miró con Malicia.

-Yo estoy aquí,Nick Wild.-dijo una voz conocida para el.

-Judy?.-miró para todos lados tratando de localizarla.

De las sombras salió la coneja que él tanto ama. La misma ropa y sus ojos amarillos.

-Vaya...parece que Volviste...-ella dijo.

-Judy,por favor...puedo explicar lo que pasó ayer.-dijo bajando su arma.

-decirme que!.-ella le gritó.-que todo este tiempo me estuviste engañando con Bonnibel!?,que solamente me usaste como juguete!?,para eso no hace falta explicarme nada...

-...-bajo sus orejas y suspiro.-...si...te engañe Judy...y me arrepiento de eso...además yo te conocí primero que Bonnibel,fui un idiota. Lo acepto pero dame una oportunidad,yo te amo a ti y a nadie mas que a ti por favor,quiero a mi Conejita otra vez.-fue interrumpido por la coneja Blanca.

-lo Siento Nick Wilde,pero esta vez no

-pues ahora no importa.-Bonnibel miró a sus sirvientes salvajes y les asintió con la cabeza dándole la señal.

Todos los animales se pusieron en guardia listos para atacar.

-No se muevan!.-grito un policía elefante.-no queremos disparar.

-Oh Gregory,tus advertencias son inútiles.-dijo Lou.-ellos están diseñados para una sola cosa...-fue y se paró dónde Judy.

-Atacar al enemigo.-Judy terminó la frase y sacó sus garrar mientras miraba a Nick.

-Bonnibel Exijo una explicación ahora mismo tendrá que enfrentar las consecuencias!.-El oficial Otto la apuntó con su arma.

-verán mis compañeros,yo sólo soy una coneja que esta reviviendo los planes de su más amada amiga, **Bellweather.**

Al escuchar eso Nick recordó aquella misión que lo había unido a él y a Judy,esa misión de 10 mamíferos desaparecidos. Donde casi pierden la vida y fueron nombrados como policías honorables.

-Ella?,pero...esta en Prisión.-fue interrumpida por la coneja.

-ella y yo éramos Muy amigas y siempre estábamos cansadas de ser despreciadas por la sociedad!.-ella apretó los puños.-así que ella averiguó de volver a los ciudadanos de Zootopia en salvajes.-luego de eso señaló a Nick.-pero tú y Judy destruyeron sus planes...sin embargo yo encontré una mezcla diferente de drogas que altera las sustancias químicas de los Aulladores. Y use estas químicas con estos chicos que ven aquí arriba .-ella señaló a todos los salvajes.-y ahora usaré esto con toda Zootopia si es Necesario...

-no puedes celebrar!,nosotros sabemos la cura!.-dijo Un oficial lobo.

-jajajaja...no me hagas reír...-ella dijo.-más bien...

Ella sacó una pistola y la recargo rápidamente.

- **PIENSA RÁPIDO!.-** Ella le disparó directamente en el cuello,dejándolo caer en el suelo.

-Oficial Mike!.-Gritó uno de sus compañeros.

El lobo albino empezó a jadear mientras sentía aquella sustancia entrar en sus venas.

-Oficial Mike?...

Empezó a temblar,y sus uñas empezaron a arañar el Pedimento de concreto y sus pequeños jadeos se volvían más roncos. Levantó la mirada,sus ojos que antes eran verdes ahora eran naranjas.

-M-mike?.-preguntó asustado.

-una vez dentro de tu sangre,nunca volverás a ser el mismo...-siguió Bonibel.-Ataca!

El lobo dio un fuerte Ladrido y se lanzó encima de su amiga quien era una Tigresa.

-Oficial Emily!.-Dijo Nick tratando de Alertarle pero era muy tarde.

Apenas pudo reaccionar,resiviendo muchos golpes y Mordidas brutales de parte del atacante. La chica trató de escapar y agarrar su arma,pero al estirar su brazo, Mike la atrapó Penetrando sus huesos con sus dientes y derramando Sangre hasta decir Basta. El grito desgarrador de Emily lleno el abierto lugar a llegar a ser un Eco.  
Sus compañeros vieron horrorizados la Escena. Mientras que los salvajes animaban a Mike a seguir su trabajo.

El Lobo empezó a Mutilarla y golpearla Dolorosamente hasta que Emily se quedó tirada en piso,sangrando con las Entrañas palpitando fuera de su estómago,su pelaje naranja ahora estaba cubierto de manchas Rojas carmesí y pedazos de Piel Colgaban de su cuerpo y de estos empezaron a Fluir sangre.

-Emily...dijo Otto adolorido al verla muerta en en suelo..

Mike después de atacar a su compañera se levantó y empezó reír.

-eres horrible Como Policía,Pedazo de Mierda!.-le dijo para luego correr en cuatro patas con los demas.

-buen trabajo Mike.-le dijo Bonibel.-pero quiero que hagas algo peor con todos ellos...

-Ese es uno de los nuestros!.-Dijo Judy riendo mientras veía el cadáver de la tigresa en el Suelo.-Ama,ya podemos jugar?,ya quiero a ese Zorrito.-Miró a su Ex pareja

-Judy,por favor quédate ahí!.-dijo Nick apuntándola con su arma.-oh voy a...

-oh en serio?,esto te parece justo?.-Bonnibel empezó a reir con malicia.-tras todo lo que ella a hecho por ti,todo el amor que te dio. ¿Tú la traicionas y la dejas?

Sus manos en el gatillo apuntó de disparar pero algo dentro de él le impedía hacerlo...no quería lastimarla de ninguna manera.  
Si la corrupción de su novia fue sobre todo su culpa,tampoco quería que su muerte lo fuera...se sentía muy culpable por todo esto,no quería perderla y lastimarla otra vez.

Cuando se dio cuenta de esto,simplemente cerró los ojos con pesades y dejó caer su arma al suelo.

-Ya lo sabía.-decía con aquella misma sonrisa,levantando lentamente la mano,dio un chasquido con sus dedos y con una fría voz se hizo a un lado para tener un asiento a primera fila para ver el espectáculo.- **ataquen...**

Y con eso dicho,Todos los animales salieron ocurriendo directamente a donde los policías listos para matar.

Otto fue derrumbado por uno de su misma Especie,quien trató de atacarlo embestirlo con sus cuernos,era fuerza bruta contra fuerza Profesional,enfrentamiento Brutal,mientras recargada fuerzas,el Buey lo agarró de sus cuernos y lo empujó hacia atrás con fuerza.

Lo otro lado,un oficial Elefante lanzó lejos al Lobo que fue infectado hace poco tiempo,Gracias a la fuerza de su trompa,pero no fue suficientemente para que luego dos cerdos se le subieran por la Espalda,Mordiendo fuertemente hasta que pequeños rastros de Líquido Carmesí bajaron por su espalda.

Por otro lado,un León peleaba contra Un Koala.

-alejate!.-le dijo pegandole un fuerte patada para luego sacar su estabilizador y meterle un fuerte shock eléctrico. Pero todo fue en vano,después de ser agarrado por una oveja.  
La oveja la cual tenía un Fierro de metal empezó a darle fuertemente por el pecho y el rostro,hasta que en su frente se formó una brutal apertura de la cual empezaba a fluir sangre.

Era una brutal pelea a sangre fría donde Lamentablemente ya dos oficiales habían sido mutilados y dejados en el suelo.

Pero ahora si,vamos a lo importante:

El zorro estaba corriendo por todo el lugar,esquivando a los salvajes con su estabilizador. Tenía que buscar a Judy y tratar de volverla a la normalidad,tenía una pequeña sobredosis con la cura,aún mantenía la esperanza de verla como era antes.

-tú a donde vas Zorrito?.-preguntó una voz detrás de él,rápidamente se dio la vuelta y la miró con valentía,la chica estaba rozando sus filosos dientes y sus ojos reflejaba fuertes emociones.

Con las manos temblorosas,apretó el gatillo de la pistola y le inyectó la cura entre su hombro esperando a alguna respuesta,pero nada pasó.

-jejejeje.-ella se hecho a reír mientra que retiraba aquel Dardo de su hombro,tirandolo al suelo.-que no quieres entender?,Una ves adentro,no volverás a ser el mismo...

-Judy por favor...no quiero pelear contigo...-le dijo dejando su arma en el suelo mientras de hacía para atrás.

-por que no?,se nota que tienes Miedo.-ella se puso en cuatro y empezó a caminar como su estuviera acechando a su "presa".

-Judy,se que estas ahí...no me recuerdas?,soy yo,tú novio...Nick!

-mmm,Lastima...

Sin pensarlo dos veces,la coneja se lanzó enzima de Nick, para morder su cuello y pegarle una patada en el estomago con Sus garras traseras. El Zorro había caído rendido al suelo mientras daba un grito de Dolor,sin poder Reaccionar ni un sólo poco,realmente no quería lastimarla,no lo haría ni por salvar su vida.

-que pasa?,mucho dolor para ti Nicholas Wild!?.-lo derrumbó quedando enzima de él,listo para pegarle un fuerte golpe y meterle sus garras en su pelaje.

-lo siento Judy...-susurró Nick. Mientras ella estaba distraída metiendo sus afiladas uñas,la agarró de las orejas y le dio dos Cabezazos para luego lanzarla lejos con sus piernas traseras.

-AAH!.-Ella gritó al ser lanzada contra el suelo.

-Perdóname enserio.-con el tiempo que tenía mientras ella se recuperaba,se dirigió a ella y le empezó a pegar fuertes patadas por la espalda,una y otra y otra vez.

Pero durante esas patadas,Judy recargo fuerzas y agarró su pierna para meterle una fuerte mordida,rompiendo sus huesos y dejándolo caer.

-tú y tus amigos van a caer muy lentamente.-ella le dijo para luego meterle un puño entre el estomago,haciéndolo torcer sangre por cada Golpe.

-Vamos Nick!,Pelea!.-ella le gritaba retándolo

Tenía que seguir aunque no lo quisiera,iba a tener que hace algo peor,en ese momento con la mano temblorosa,sacó su estabilizador eléctrico y le dio un shok con el máximo de energía directamente entre su pecho.

Judy empezó a agitarse y a moverse tetricamente en el suelo hasta que de un momento a otro se detuvo y no se movió mas.

-J-Judy?.-preguntó asustado,lentamente se acercó su inmóvil cuerpo para verla,en un par de segundos pensó que la había matado,pero estaba equivocado.

-sorpresa!.-ella levantó la mirada mostrando su grotesco rostro otra vez.

Seguido aquel susto,ella se subió encima de él,agarrando sus ojeras y poniéndolo contra la pared,resiviendo duros golpes contra el concreto.

Ya no podía más,la sangre empezó a derramarse de su Nariz y cada vez perdía más la razón. Con la visión un tanto borrosa,logró ver a Bonnibel y a Lou mirando a lo lejos como Su Ex pareja lo hacía añicos.

-tú pensabas que nosotros los conejos éramos criaturas débiles,no es así?.-preguntó ella sonriendo con malicia.-pues ahora vas a ver cómo es que todo se te devuelve!,Zootopia será mía y usaré esto contra toda la ciudad si e-

¡BAM!

Ella quedó Pálida y congelada al igual que Lou,una rápida bala atravesó su abdomen y la dejó tendida en el suelo mientras agonizaba lentamente al igual que Lou.

Judy quedo distraída al ver cómo mataban a su líder.

Durante su distracción fuer golpeada por el oficial Otto,el cual fue directamente a ayudar a Nick a levantarse.

-jefe que pasa?.-preguntó de forma forzada,como si estuviese luchando por hablar.

Mientras ese lo llevaba,lo que había a su alrededor lo lle o de terror:los salvajes que antes eran sus enemigos estaba tirados en el suelo con un charco de sangre acompañados...Estaban muertos.

-No...-jadeo horrorizado.-Oficial Otto...por favor no me digan que...

-lo siento...-dijo adolorido,lo llevo junto a sus demás Compañeros quienes ya estaban muy lastimados.-Oficial Wild...la sustancia que usaron en los salvajes son demasiado fuertes y dejaron una sangre alterada y permanente en ellos,una vez dentro,nunca volverán a ser los mismos...son salvajes de por vida,parece que durante su batalla con Judy no logró se consiente de lo que pasa a su alrededor,Mike era muy fuerte y no nos quedo opción ni con los demás...

-y...los sacrificaron?!.-respondió algo furioso.

-lastimosamente,sólo existe esta manera...y yo...yo necesito que usted se encargué del último que queda...-dijo para luego dejar el Arma en sus manos.

-Último?...-preguntó viendo el Arma en sus manos.-Como que el ul-...

Si mente reaccionó,sabía perfectamente de quien estaba hablando.

-No...NO!...-dijo botando el arma en el suelo.-No lo are!

-Oficial Wild...

-No!,me rehusó a matar a Judy Hoops!

-Oficial Wild...-dijo uno de los policías quien estaba contra la Pared muy adolorido y lleno de golpes.-Por favor...usted es el único que tienes fuerza suficientemente para hacerlo...

-NO!,tiene que haber otra manera!.-exclamó desesperado.

-Oficial Wild,entienda,es ella o Toda Zootopia puede ser atac-Otto fue interrumpido por el zorro quien ya tenía lágrimas de desesperación.

-Judy es de los nuestros y no merece esto!,merece Morir!.

-Nick...tienes que hace-

-por favor...No...-sus lágrimas eran de dolor puro.-yo le hice daño a ella una vez...no quiero volver a lastimarla...nunca me lo perdonaría...no quiero que ella me dejé...

-Nick...ella no hubiese querido que vivieras con remordimiento y menos por causa suya...y menos quisiera saber que ella sería la responsable de muchas tragedias en Zootopia.

-...

Nick no tenía otra opción,tendría que hacerlo...tendía que lastimar a la mujer que ama,no había otra manera,esto iba a ser que nunca se lo iba a perdonar a él mismo,era algo que merecía perdón,desde que era un niño lo habían despreciado y Judy  
Fue la única persona que lo ayudó y dio cariño,intentó de todo para hacerla feliz,pero lo único que hizo fue lastimarla más y con lo que iba a hacer ahora mismo,era un boleto directamente al infierno.

Miró otra vez al suelo y tomó el arma que sólo tenía una Bala y salió del escondite muy lentamente debido a sus heridas.

-Vaya!,ahí estás!.-ella dijo con la boca y nariz llena de sangre y con una sonrisa psicópata.

-Judy...antes de que hagas algo te quiero dejar algo en claro...-dijo dejando su dolor a un lado y poniendo una cara de seriedad un tanto Forzada.

-que más me quieres decir?!.-ella le dijo caminando lentamente hacia el.-ya lo sé...tú no me amas.

-...-trago saliva.-tenía que llamar su atención.-...si...en eso tienes razón...yo jamás te ame y nunca lo voy a hacer...eres una coneja estúpida y retrasada y nunca te voy a amar...

-...Q-que?.-ella bajo sus orejas con tristeza,por primera vez la logró ver en su nuevo estado de esa manera...las lágrimas se hicieron presentes.

-yo...yo jamás te ame Judy Hoops sólo eres lo mismo que Bonnibel...una herramienta más,no eres la primera ni a la última con la que ligo!.-como se arrepentía de todo lo que le estaba diciendo ahora mismo.-entonces esto es para que te quedé claro en tu maldita cabeza Judy Hoops...yo no te amo!,nunca te ame y nunca lo are!.

En ese momento Los ojos amarillos de la coneja se habían apagado y eran sólo lágrimas amargas de oído e irá.

-Tú...tú!.-ella apretó los puños y salió ocurriendo donde él.

En el momento donde ella dio un salto,Nick sintió que todo andaba lento,era la hora...no había vuelta atrás.

 _-Te amo Judy Hoops.-susurró.-y perdóname por ser tú depredador más odiado..._

Y con eso dicho: alzó su pistola y entre lágrimas,le dio un balazo directamente en la cabeza,pecho y estómago,matándola al instante.

Ella cayó al suelo,empapada de sangre,se había ido del mundo.

Nivel simplemente se puso de rodillas ante su cadáver y aguantando lágrimas,dio un desgarrador,tétrico y fuerte grito de ira y dolor.

La noticia se expandió por toda Zootopia,dejando devastados a los familiares de aquellos quienes fueron transformados.

La Familia Hoops fueron notificados por la Comisaría cuando llegaron a Bonnie Town.

Y la Cereza sobre el Pastel:Nick fue quien les contó todo.

Nick volví a ese estado donde comenzo:Sólo y sin nadie que lo apoyara,su vida sin su único deseo fue un verdadero infierno.

Ese único deseo que tenía:Era Judy Hoops.

Aquella coneja que lo había amado y robado el corazón,pero al mismo tiempo,la que no aprendió a apreciar.

Esa tarde en quedó en la comisaría,viendo todo desde el balcón,llorando en silencio por la muerte que él mismo causó,decidió retirarse de ser policía por un tiempo.

Otto podía comprender su dolor,matar a esa persona que amas antes de decirle cosas muy hirientes debe ser algo muy dolorosa.

Esa tarde en el balcón,Nick miró el cielo,pensando en su único deseo y en la hermosa vida que pudieron haber tenido,si el la hubiera aprendido a valorar desde un comienzo.

 **FIN**

 _Gracias por leer mi fic._  
 _Enserio se los agradezco_


End file.
